Hard Landings and The Art of Alligator Wrestling
by manette
Summary: Harm decides to collect on an old promise on New Year's Eve
1. Default Chapter

Title:Hard Landings and the Art of Alligator Wrestling (1/?) Author: manette Rating:PG-13 Spoilers:Everything that has happened through AMLC Summary:A Harm and Mac shipper story-of course.  
  
Hard Landings and the Art of Alligator Wrestling  
  
(Guideline number one: Engaging the creature in its own habitat while introducing the element of surprise is a useful technique.)  
  
Mac's Apartment Seven O'clock-New Year's Eve  
  
"Are you ready?" Harm pushed his way into Mac's apartment and turned to admire her dress. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Ready for what?" His appearance at her door caught her completely off guard.  
  
"It's New Year's Eve. We have a date." His grin was self assured, and he was enjoying her confusion.  
  
"No we don't." Mac closed her front door and turned to face him.  
  
"Sure we do." He bounced on his heels and stuck a bouquet of irises under her chin.  
  
Mac pushed the flowers away from her face and repeated. "We don't have a date, and you know it."  
  
"I better put these in water." Harm walked off into the kitchen while Mac trailed behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here, Harm? Is this your idea of a joke?"  
  
"It's not a joke. We have a date, Mac." He rummaged around under the sink until he found a clear glass vase. He filled it with water and stuck the bouquet into it. She blocked his path but he managed to squeeze past her as he carried the flowers back out into the living room. After he put the arrangement on the coffee table he turned to face her once more. The cocky grin was still in place. "I can't believe you forgot."  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. "Okay. I'll play along. When exactly did we make this date?"  
  
"Remember last year? We were supposed to go out on New Year's Eve." He started moving toward her with a predatory look in his eye.  
  
"I remember." She stood her ground, not backing away as he closed the space between them.  
  
"I was going to feed you chili and cornbread at Wilco's. Then I was going to take you dancing at Monty's and when midnight rolled around I was going to kiss your socks off." He leaned down so that his lips were only inches from hers. She leaned toward him as his deep voice wove a magical spell around her heart, but his next words jolted her back to reality.  
  
"And then you stood me up at the last minute." He sounded indignant.  
  
"Harm, I didn't stand you up. I got sent out of town on an investigation." She moved away from him needing to escape the pull she always felt toward him.  
  
"Whatever-but you promised me a rain check to make up for it." His eyes danced as he realized she wasn't really unaffected by his closeness.  
  
"Oh, I made good on that promise. You took me out to Wilco's when I got back." She seemed flustered and waved a hand dismissing the whole thing.  
  
"That doesn't count." He advanced on her once more and she took a step backwards.  
  
"And we went dancing with Sturgis and Bobbie at Monty's in February." She stuck her chin out as if that settled the matter.  
  
"That doesn't count either." His eyes flirted shamelessly and he moved so close that she had to look up to see him.  
  
"Why not?" Her voice had a breathless quality that could be blamed on the way his hands were running up and down her arms.  
  
"I didn't get a kiss either time."  
  
She arched an eyebrow and asked, "Whose fault was that?"  
  
"You are a formidable woman, Ms. MacKenzie. I can't just go around trying to kiss you unless it is built into the proceedings-you know-like mistletoe at Christmas or midnight on New Year's Eve." He was enjoying himself at her expense and she decided to make an aggressive move.  
  
"Well, we could throw caution to the wind, and I could kiss you now. Then we could call the whole thing even." She smiled invitingly and pulled him toward her.  
  
"Now you're talking." He bent his head with every intention of taking her up on her offer but stopped a breath away from her mouth. "Wait a minute. We're not calling anything even." He pushed her away and looked at her accusingly. "You owe me a date and I am here to collect." He reached into the breast pocket of his suit, pulled out a little day planner and opened it to the month of December. Like a lawyer presenting irrefutable evidence he pointed to the thirty-first and waved it under her nose. "See-date with Mac-it's written in ink and it even has a heart around it. I have been looking forward to this all year long."  
  
"You could have written that an hour ago, and you are so full of bullsh-"  
  
He cut her off before she could finish and tried to look pathetic. "Come on, Mac. Have mercy on a poor lonely guy."  
  
"And why would you just assume that I didn't already have plans?" She ignored his puppy dog eyes and resumed her defensive stance. Her arms went back across her chest and her foot took up its tapping.  
  
"Oh, I assumed you had plans, but I decided to show up anyway. Where is Clay, by the way?" Puppy dog eyes were quickly replaced with a little macho posturing.  
  
She ignored his question and asked incredulously, "So you expected Clay to be here, and you were still just going to barge in here big as life?"  
  
"I believe I have the prior claim." Harm straightened to his full height and said stubbornly, "We had a deal, Mac-same time, next year-I believe those were your very words. And you never did tell me-where is Mr. Webb?"  
  
"Not that it is any of your business, but he is out of town." She picked some imaginary lint off of her skirt and tried to act casual.  
  
"That is a shame." He tried to look sorry, but didn't succeed. "Did I mention how beautiful you look?"  
  
She blushed as his eyes swept over her body, but her tone was brusque as she said, "Save the flattery, Commander. It's not going to get you anywhere." She herded him toward the door and said, "I know it's hard to believe but I am not totally dependent on you or Webb for my social life, so you need to leave now so I can finish getting ready."  
  
"Oh come on, Mac. You aren't really going to kick me out are you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Harm, but I have plans that can't be changed." She softened a bit more and added, "Maybe I could have a rain check for the rain check?"  
  
"That could be arranged. And maybe I'll just take that kiss now as partial payment." He reached out and pulled her to him, searching her eyes for permission. He saw confusion and longing and then finally surrender. Her hands traveled up his arms and made their way around his neck. His hands went to her waist before his fingers fanned out across her back. His head dipped toward hers and he closed his eyes breathing in her exotic perfume. He could almost taste her lips. He could almost feel her mouth under his- and then just like in a bad dream the moment was shattered by the ringing of the doorbell.  
  
Mac jerked away from him seemingly as startled as he was by the interruption. She looked out the peep hole and then flung the door open impatiently.  
  
"Are you ready, Mac?" Clayton Webb pushed his way into her apartment and turned to admire her dress. "You look beautiful."  
  
"What are you doing here, Clay? I thought you were out of town." Mac didn't seem happy to see him.  
  
Harm moved to stand beside her and crossed his arms as he waited for the other man to answer.  
  
Noticing Harm's presence for the first time, Webb's face clouded up as he said, "I've got a better question. What the hell are you doing here, Rabb?"  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter Two

(Guideline Number Two: Only a fool believes that he really ever has the upper hand.)  
  
"Well, I was just about to kiss Mac before you came barging in." Harm grinned at Clayton and allowed himself a moment to enjoy watching the other man's face turn red.  
  
Mac narrowed her eyes and said, "Be quiet, Harm."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he agreed innocently.  
  
"What's the meaning of this, Sarah?" Clay was indignant as he waved toward Harm and demanded an explanation.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" It was her turn to be indignant. "You sound like something out of a bad romance novel. I don't think the meaning of this is any of your business."  
  
"I know you're upset, but I changed all of my appointments and called in half a dozen favors just to get back here tonight." Webb tried the puppy dog look, and Harm was relieved to see that it didn't work for him either.  
  
Mac still looked like she wanted to drop kick him across the room. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have bothered."  
  
"Yeah, Webb, you shouldn't have bothered." Harm threw in his two cents just for good measure.  
  
"Why don't you put a sock in it, Rabb?" Webb growled and took a step in his direction.  
  
Mac pointedly ignored the exchange and continued explaining, "I told you when I saw you at Christmas not to worry about getting back, and I've already made other plans."  
  
"I can see that." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Webb glared at Harm. Harm had the nerve to wink.  
  
Mac threw up her hands and declared, "I have to finish getting ready," and then stomped out of the room slamming her bedroom door behind her.  
  
"Sarah-"  
  
Clayton started to go after her, but Harm grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Let her go, Clay. I think you made her mad."  
  
He shook his hand off his arm and said, "Excuse me if I don't think you're the best person to give me advice about Sarah."  
  
Harm put his hands in the air and said, "Fine. I'm sure you think you know how to deal with 'Sarah' better than I do."  
  
"I'm sure she's just upset because she thought I was going to miss New Year's Eve. Be a pal and run along so I can try to smooth things over with her." Webb nodded toward the bedroom and smirked.  
  
"I'm not your pal, Webb, and I think you better be prepared for a bumpy ride because I'm not going anywhere." Harm dug in his heels and crossed his arms.  
  
"Admit it, Harm. You've had plenty of chances with her, and you blew them all, so do everyone a favor and just go away." Webb faced him squarely not giving an inch either.  
  
The bedroom door opened and Mac walked out, stopping short when she saw them staring eye to eye and standing nose to nose. "Are you two still here?"  
  
They turned to face her and watched in silence as she grabbed her purse and coat and headed out the front door. "Harm, be a dear and use your key to lock up when the two of you leave. Goodnight and oh yeah-Happy New Year."  
  
They stared at the closed door for a moment and then both scrambled after her at once.  
  
"I thought you had a date with her, Rabb." Webb got to the door first and threw it open.  
  
"I did but I guess she decided I was a year too late." Harm elbowed his way past Clay and made it into the hall just as the elevator was closing. "Damn it. Move out of the way so I can lock the door." He grabbed his keys from his pocket and hurriedly locked her deadbolt and sprinted for the stairs. Webb was right on his heels.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked as he took two steps at a time to keep up with Harm.  
  
Harm didn't answer as he burst through the stairwell door and sprinted through the lobby and out into the parking lot. Her car was turning the corner by the time he got outside and he slammed his fist against his leg in frustration. Running to his Lexus he unlocked the doors and jumped in thinking he could catch her if he hurried. Just as he was backing out the passenger door flew open and Webb jumped inside.  
  
Harm slammed on the brakes and yelled. "What do you think you're doing?""  
  
"I took a cab straight here from the airport, so I need a ride." Webb was huffing and puffing from all the exertion.  
  
"Too bad. Get out of my car, Webb."  
  
"You're wasting time, Harm. You'd better step on it, or we'll lose her in traffic."  
  
Deciding he would deal with his unwanted passenger later, Harm gunned the car in the direction Mac had taken.  
  
"Why are we following her anyway?" Webb asked as he settled in and adjusted his seatbelt.  
  
Harm ran a partly yellow, mostly red light and said, "Because I'm not willing to let her go this time."  
  
"So you're going to stalk her while she's on a date with another man? I think you've really gone over the edge this time."  
  
"Put a sock in it, Webb."  
  
Harm was driving as fast as he dared when Webb suddenly pointed and said, "There she is!" They could see her red corvette half a block ahead of them. Harm stepped on the accelerator but had to stomp on his brakes suddenly when the car in front of them made the unreasonable decision to stop at a red light.  
  
Fuming, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently and watched helplessly as she turned onto a busy street where it might be impossible to catch her again.  
  
Clayton watched her disappear and sat up suddenly. "I know where she's going," he said triumphantly.  
  
"Good. Tell me and get out of the car. You can grab a taxi on the corner."  
  
"No way, Rabb. You're going to need me for this one, and I intend to protect Mac in case you decide to do something crazy."  
  
The light finally changed, and Harm hurriedly turned onto the busy street but as he feared she was nowhere to be seen. "Alright, Clay, you win. Tell me where you think she's going."  
  
Webb reached into his suit pocket and pulled out two tickets and waggled them in front of Harm's face. "These are tickets to the 'Learn to Read and Have a Ball' New Year's Eve dance. My mother is on the organizing committee and Meredith is too. Anyway they roped Mac into helping this year. I assumed she would skip it if she didn't go with me. And it's by invitation only. You'll never get in without this little piece of paper."  
  
"So why are you willing to help me all of the sudden?" Harm didn't understand Webb's new improved attitude.  
  
"Look, Harm, we both got dumped by Mac tonight so we might as well stick together, and besides if I can get to the dance I can bum a ride home with Mother."  
  
"Fine," Harm grumbled. "Just tell me how to get there."  
  
The dance was in a large hotel only a few blocks away, and Harm found a place to park as quickly as he could. Then he waited impatiently as Webb got out of the car, smoothed his suit coat, made a big production of straightening his tie, and bent over to whisk away some tell-tale dust from his shoes.  
  
"How do I look," he asked as he straightened back up.  
  
"Enchanting. Can we go now?" Harm grabbed him by the arm and hurried him along the sidewalk toward the hotel entrance.  
  
Harm spotted her at the same moment she spotted them. Her eyes widened with surprise, followed by alarm when she realized that they meant to join her. A small group of people waiting to get inside had formed outside the entrance, and so she couldn't really escape as they came up behind her and took their place in the line.  
  
"Evening, Mac." Harm tried for a casual tone.  
  
"What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Her tone was a bit more formal-icy even.  
  
Harm and Webb both pretended to be shocked by her implication. "Certainly not," Webb chimed in as he borrowed her frosty manner. "I had two tickets to this event and since you declined my invitation and the Commander's kind offer of a night out on the town, we found ourselves at loose ends."  
  
"Imagine that." She had gone from formal to sarcastic in a heartbeat.  
  
"So," Harm informed her helpfully, "Clay was kind enough to ask me to join him."  
  
"You make a lovely couple. Who's gonna lead?" Mac smiled prettily and moved ahead in the line.  
  
"I was hoping you would save me a dance," Harm said wistfully.  
  
"Me too," Webb added as he tried to maneuver his way between the two of them.  
  
They reached the door and Mac said, "I'm sorry gentleman, but I don't think my date would like that very much."  
  
They all handed their tickets to the attendant and made their way into the ballroom. It was brightly lit and full of balloons and streamers. After they found a table Webb said he was going to go find his mother and say hello.  
  
Harm convinced Mac to sit with him until her escort showed up. She was reluctant at first but finally gave in with a sigh.  
  
"Who is this guy-your date?" Harm had hoped that her other plans hadn't really involved another man.  
  
"He's an English professor and he works with Meredith. In fact she introduced us and we worked on the same committee for the dance."  
  
"An older man?" Harm queried, picturing a gray haired scholar with patches on the elbows of his tuxedo.  
  
"I suppose so. He's about your age." She laughed at his expression.  
  
"So does this mean that things are over between you and Clay since you have a new man in your life?"  
  
"You are full of questions tonight, aren't you Harm? First of all, I have told you before that there is no 'thing' with Clay to be over. And secondly, this is my first date with Ian. Let me have a couple of dances with him before I decide if I want to marry him or not. Oh, there he is now."  
  
Mac jumped up and Harm's heart sank as he turned to see God's gift to women walking toward them with outstretched arms and an angelic smile on his face. He was blonde, athletic looking, and no doubt, kind to animals.  
  
"My god, Mac, he's gorgeous. I think I want to marry him."  
  
She giggled which only distressed him more and ran to meet Ian halfway.  
  
Ian engulfed her in a big hug and told her how wonderful she looked. "Our table is over here, Mac," he said, and then she waltzed away without a backwards glance.  
  
Harm sank back down into his seat and was trying to decide if he was on anything more than a fool's errand when she reappeared at his elbow.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Hey, Mac," he said morosely. "Did you forget something?"  
  
"About that dance you wanted me to save for you-come find me later."  
  
He turned to study her face and something in her eyes reignited his determination to fight for another chance with this woman. "Later," he promised.  
  
And she smiled and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
To Be Continued-- 


	3. Chapter Three

(Guideline Number Three: The wrong approach can be very dangerous and may result in the loss of valuable body parts.)  
  
Harm watched as she walked away and was lost in thought until Webb returned to the table and sat down in the chair next to him.  
  
"Here ya go, Rabb. I thought you could use this."  
  
Harm took the offered glass of champagne and set it on the table in front of him. He continued to watch Mac from across the room until Webb followed his gaze and finally asked, "So, do you plan to just sit here and stare at her all night?"  
  
"Maybe," Harm said stubbornly.  
  
"Well, in that case, I was just saying hello to the Carson twins after I spoke to Mother, and when I pointed you out they seemed pretty open to the idea of joining us."  
  
Harm was busy watching how closely Ian was holding Mac while they danced and barely listened to Webb. "What did you say?" he asked distractedly.  
  
"The Carson twins." Webb pointed and waved at two blonde, identical beauties across the way. "I went to school with them-and believe me, besides their obvious charms, they have many hidden talents." They waved and blew kisses in return.  
  
"I'm not interested, Clay, and I can't believe you are either." Harm turned to look at him and said with exasperation, "I don't get it. Back at Mac's apartment you were ready to tear my head off when you thought she was going out with me, and now you're ready to pick up women. Doesn't it bother you at all that she's out with another man?"  
  
Webb took a moment to watch Mac as she laughed at something Ian said as they returned to their table and shrugged. "I don't think he stands a chance with her."  
  
"You sound awfully sure of yourself, Webb." Harm was disgusted by his cavalier attitude.  
  
"I'm sure of what Sarah wants, and it has nothing to do with him." Clayton smirked and took a sip of champagne. "Now about those twins-"  
  
"Forget it. I told you I'm not interested in other women." Harm was fuming. "Let me ask you something else, pal. You knew all along how I felt about Mac. Did our friendship ever cross your mind when you were making a move on her down in South America?"  
  
Webb had the good grace to look a little embarrassed but said in his own defense, "The exact nature of your feelings for Mac has always been one of the unsolved mysteries of the universe-and I have to say that nothing that happened in Paraguay made things any clearer."  
  
"I gave up everything to find her. How much clearer could I be?"  
  
"Let's put it this way-you rode into town and did the heroic rescue thing. She shared your bed instead of mine and the next thing I know you disappeared from her life without a word and went to work for the CIA."  
  
"I think that version leaves out a few important details."  
  
"You're right, Harm. I forgot about the six months she worried herself sick about where you were and what you were doing. Who do you think held her hand while you were gone? And now just because you're back at JAG don't think I'm going to stand by and let you hurt her again."  
  
Before Harm could set Webb straight on half a dozen things the Carson twins approached the table and asked in unison. "Did you forget about us, Clayton?"  
  
Clay stood up and greeted them with a huge smile. "That would be impossible. Harmon Rabb, may I present the Carson sisters. This is Honey." Webb wrapped his arm around the one closest to him.  
  
Harm stood out of habit and plastered a fake smile on his face as the other one giggled and sidled up beside him. She grabbed his arm and said, "You can call me Sugar, Harmon."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Sugar, but if you could excuse me for just a minute I see someone at another table that I really must speak to." He didn't want to get sidetracked by having to be polite to Clay's friends. He needed to talk to Mac, and he needed to talk to her now.  
  
Webb grabbed both women by the hand and declared, "Oh this should be good. We'll go with you."  
  
He wove his way through the tables and the other three giggled and trailed behind him like a parade. When he reached the one where Mac was sitting with Ian he stopped a few feet away and just stood there for an awkward moment before she noticed him. She just raised her eyebrows questioningly as she took in Webb and the two women hovering in the background and finally said, "Hello, Harm. Would you and your friends like to join us?"  
  
"Thanks. That would be great!" He jumped into action pulling out chairs for the women and making sure that he got the empty one on the other side of Mac. Introductions were made, and Mac explained to Ian that Harm was a colleague of hers at JAG. They exchanged pleasantries and then an uncomfortable silence settled over the group.  
  
Ian finally broke the ice by asking, "So the two of you work together?" All eyes at the table turned to look at the pair.  
  
Harm didn't answer. He had turned his chair sideways and was staring at Mac. For the life of him he couldn't figure out how the picture Webb had painted of her while he'd been gone fit into the one of her he'd carried around in his poor, broken heart since she had uttered those fateful words down in Paraguay. Mac didn't seem to hear Ian's question either and shifted uncomfortably under Harm's intense scrutiny.  
  
When neither responded Webb spoke up helpfully, "They've worked together for what is it? Eight years now?"  
  
Another brief silence followed until Harm blurted out, "Dance with me, Mac." He then stood up and almost dragged her from the table before she had a chance to refuse.  
  
"Harm-" she protested as she yanked her arm from his grasp.  
  
He cut her off before she could say anymore. "Please, it's important."  
  
She sighed and turned back to the table. "Ian, do you mind?"  
  
He forced a smile not sure of what he'd found himself in the middle of and said graciously, "Not at all, Mac."  
  
Webb clapped Ian on the shoulder and said reassuringly, "Don't mind them. They're sort of like an old married couple with unresolved issues. Sugar, why don't you tell Ian about the belly dancing class you teach at the homeless shelter? I'm sure he would be fascinated."  
  
Mac turned and followed Harm to the dance floor and waited until they were a distance from the table before she let him have it with both barrels. "What has gotten into you tonight, Harm? First you show up at my apartment uninvited, then you and Webb follow me here, and what was that back at the table? You're lucky I didn't drop you on your six when you pulled me away from the table."  
  
"You told me to come find you later." He held his arms open, not touching her until she gave in reluctantly and stepped into his embrace. He pulled her close and started moving around the floor.  
  
"This isn't later," she grumbled.  
  
"So I lost track of time. It feels like I've been watching you dance with Ian for hours."  
  
"First you're jealous of Clay and now you're jealous of Ian?" She stiffened and tried to pull away. "I won't do this with you again, Harm, because it never leads anywhere."  
  
"Maybe envious is a better word for what I feel." He sounded wistful.  
  
She looked startled by his admission, and relaxed back into his embrace a bit when she asked curiously. "Meaning what?"  
  
"Meaning that sometimes I wish I didn't know you, and you didn't know me." He watched her eyes flash dangerously at his words and tried not to smile when her defenses slammed firmly back into place.  
  
"Is that so?" she asked tightly.  
  
He nodded solemnly and continued, "If I didn't know you I'd see you across a crowded room and think, 'My God, who is that beautiful woman?'"  
  
"Sure you would." She rolled her eyes and tried to act annoyed with him.  
  
"I'd walk over and introduce myself." He smiled boldly.  
  
"You've always been able to think on your feet."  
  
"And then I'd ask you to dance. It would be simple." He stood with her in the middle of the dance floor, and they barely moved. "I'd get your number so I could see you again. Take you out on a date. Try to get you into bed." Her eyes widened and he grinned and whispered, "Admit it. You'd be disappointed if I didn't try to seduce you."  
  
"Maybe a little," she conceded.  
  
He tightened his hold on her and said, "We'd fall in love and be happily married before the year was over."  
  
"Wow. That was simple. It's a real shame we already know each other."  
  
"I know," he agreed and then shrugged. "But what are you gonna do?"  
  
They started moving to the music again and for a few minutes neither of them spoke.  
  
"You know, Harm, you've been acting a lot like a stranger lately." Mac smiled and reached up to toy with the collar on his shirt.  
  
He studied her face and said nonchalantly, "You haven't really seemed like yourself either."  
  
"You already have my number." Her fingers traced the pattern in his tie.  
  
"You're number one on my speed dial," he admitted huskily.  
  
"Maybe you should call me up and ask me out then." Her eyes were sending all kinds of invitations.  
  
"Maybe I should."  
  
The music ended breaking the intimate spell that surrounded them. Mac took a deep breath and pulled herself from his arms. "Thanks for the dance, Harm."  
  
He started leading her back to her table and said, "You're welcome, and I hope I didn't mess things up with Ian." They both looked over to see that Ian seemed quite happy as he explained something to Sugar who was hanging on every word. Clayton and Honey were deep in conversation, too. Harm stopped before they got too close to the table and said, "Listen, I think I'm going to head home, Mac."  
  
"But it's still two hours until midnight. Sugar will be disappointed if you leave."  
  
"I doubt it and she's Webb's problem anyway. I guess I should have believed you when you said there was nothing between you two."  
  
"You should always believe me, Harm."  
  
He smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "Happy New Year, Mac."  
  
"Happy New Year, Harm."  
  
"I'm beginning to think it might be after all."  
  
He might be going home alone, but he had hope for the first time in a long time. He was almost to the doorway of the ballroom when he stopped and looked back for a one last glimpse of Mac. My God, she was beautiful. Just seeing her across the room was like a punch in the gut. And that's when he knew he couldn't walk out of that room without her. He didn't want to settle for hope. He didn't want to be noble and do the polite thing. He started storming back toward the table and with every step his determination grew.  
  
All conversation stopped at his approach and Mac's eyes grew wide when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong, Harm."  
  
"Stand up, Mac. You're coming with me."  
  
Ian stood up and tried to block his way. "Look, Rabb, I've been patient with you all night, but enough's enough, so why don't you just leave?"  
  
Clay stood up and grabbed Ian's arm. "I don't think you want to get in the middle of this."  
  
Mac stood up and got in his face. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm on a date with another man."  
  
"I don't want to argue with you, Mac." And before anyone could stop him Harm threw her over his shoulder and started marching toward the entrance.  
  
Honey and Sugar giggled and clapped. Ian was outraged and started to chase after them but Clay stopped him and said a little sadly, "Let them go. She can take care of herself, and I think Sarah is exactly where she wants to be."  
  
To be continued- 


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks to everyone for the feedback-I hope you enjoy the conclusion!  
  
(Guideline number Four: Once you grab hold deciding when and where to let go is the tricky part.)  
  
Mac wriggled and flailed and kicked all the way out of the ballroom.  
  
"Put me down, Harm." She beat her fists against his back and continued to struggle.  
  
"Be still, for Pete's sake." He clamped his arm more tightly across the back of her legs. His other hand was firmly on her rear end which only seemed to make her squirm more. People cleared a path and cheered as he made his way through the tables, out the door, and into the hotel lobby.  
  
"You are in so much trouble." Her voice was low and dangerous.  
  
"I know," he said agreeably as he pushed open the hotel door and walked out into the cold night air.  
  
"I'm going to kick your six up one side and down the other. You know that, don't you?" She was fuming but the wiggling had subsided somewhat.  
  
"I know," he said again with a laugh. He felt happy and carefree for the first time in months.  
  
She bounced along in silence for awhile, and then she tried a different tactic. "Harm?" Her voice was soft and inviting. "You can put me down now. I'm not mad anymore. I promise."  
  
"Do I look like I just fell off the turnip truck? I'm not putting you down and that's that." He tightened his grip and kept walking.  
  
"Fine, but I hope you throw out your back and can't straighten up for a month." She started wriggling again in earnest and his hold on her was starting to slip when they finally reached his car.  
  
He let her slide down his body and onto her feet, but kept a firm hand on her arm while he unlocked the door. Then he turned to her and made a sincere plea. "Could you just work with me a little on this, Mac?"  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should?" She eyed him curiously, even though she was still obviously annoyed.  
  
"Cause I've sort of climbed out on a limb here, and I could use your cooperation while I figure out what my next move should be." He opened the car door and released her arm making it clear that it was her choice to stay or go.  
  
She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Okay," she said before climbing into the passenger seat. "But I've waited a long time to experience one of your moves, so you better make it good."  
  
Her answer shocked him but he recovered quickly and with a cocky, "Yes, ma'am," closed her door, sprinted around the car and jumped into the driver's seat.  
  
"And just for the record," she told him as he pulled out into traffic, "I'm still mad at you."  
  
He looked over and grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "I know."  
  
"So, are we going back to your place?" she asked.  
  
"No, I don't think that's a good idea." He really hadn't thought this through when he threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"I guess Mattie is there?"  
  
"Actually, she's babysitting for Bud and Harriet and spending the night at their house. I just think it would be better if we find a neutral site. My place and your place both have too many ghosts." He drove out of town and entered a highway leading away from the city. They didn't talk but the unasked questions, unspoken thoughts and unrevealed feelings flying around inside the car made the silence almost deafening.  
  
He was driving along looking out the window as if he had something in mind and after they had driven for several miles he suddenly declared, "This will work!"  
  
He exited the freeway and pulled into a parking lot before risking a glance at Mac to gauge her reaction.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," she protested as she looked at the shabby rundown motel. "The Shangri-la Lodge?" The old neon sign was glowing bright pink and a vacancy sign flickered promisingly right below it.  
  
"What? It's private and we won't be disturbed." He pulled up in front of the office and parked. Before he got out he winked and said. "I'll be right back."  
  
"I feel disturbed just looking at it." Mac shouted after him as he disappeared into the motel office.  
  
He had to ring the bell on the desk several times before a middle aged woman with an orange beehive hairdo came out of the back room. "Hello, handsome. Welcome to the Shangri-la Lodge. Ya need a room?"  
  
"Yes I do, Molly." He read her name tag and softened her up with a smile.  
  
"For the night or by the hour?" Before he could answer she glanced out to the car and gave Mac the once over. "She looks like a pretty classy broad. I'm guessing this will be an all-nighter. The classier they look, the kinkier they are. Am I right?" She reached across the desk and slapped him on the back.  
  
"Absolutely," he agreed and laughed along with her.  
  
He filled out the registration form and paid with cash. She read over the form. "Mr. and Mrs. Harmon Rabb. We get some funny made up names in here, but that's a good one. I'm putting you in the special Xanadu honeymoon suite and as a special bonus for New Year's Eve I'll throw in a party bag at no extra cost." She winked and handed him the room key and a brown paper bag decorated with glitter. "Enjoy yourself, Harmon."  
  
"Thanks, Molly." He left the office with a wave and went back out to the car. He climbed inside and started the engine with only a glance in Mac's direction. She hadn't seemed to grow any fonder of the place while he'd been gone.  
  
"Prepare to be impressed, Mac. Thanks to my charming personality, Molly gave us the honeymoon suite." He drove around to the back of the establishment looking for room 115.  
  
"So, you're on a first name basis with the desk clerk. Do you come here often?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Mac. I would never bring anybody but you to a place like this."  
  
"You are too good to me."  
  
He pulled into the parking spot in front of their room, turned off the car and threw the glittery paper bag into her lap. "We aim to please."  
  
They both got out of the car, and he unlocked the door to the room and they went inside.  
  
Everything was pink and covered in satin-including the round bed. But it looked clean and Mac giggled as she took in the angels that held up the canopy overhead. Harm took off his suit jacket and sat down on the bed watching as she dumped the contents of the party bag out onto the table. It contained a couple of pointed cardboard New Year's hats. She put on one and made Harm put on the other, but he took it right back off. She gave him a party horn and blew hers so that the paper unfurled and hit him in the face before she went back to the other stuff on the table. She picked up a package of condoms and waggled her eyebrows at Harm, and then picked up a little pouch with some printed instructions glued to the front.  
  
Suddenly she yelped with delight and rushed over to the headboard waving the pouch in the air. "Magic Fingers! They gave us quarters for the Magic Fingers. Come on, Harm, let's try it."  
  
"Molly said you'd be into the weird stuff." Harm laughed and took off his shoes while she kicked off hers and they both climbed onto the bed. He put a quarter in the slot and turned the handle. They vibrated in silence for a few minutes, stealing glances at one another and then slowly turned to face each other until they were only a few inches apart.  
  
"Ha-a-arm?" Mac asked bravely.  
  
"Y-e -es." Harm answered quietly.  
  
"Wh-y d-id yo-u pi-ick me up and c-ar-ry me-e out of the ho-o-o-o-tel?"  
  
The Magic Fingers timer dinged and the bed stopped moving. Time stood still as he gazed into her eyes. "I think you know the reason."  
  
She couldn't hide her disappointment as she sat up, took off her hat, and scooted to the edge of the bed.  
  
He grabbed her and pulled her back to him and said softly, "But I'll tell you anyway."  
  
She relaxed back this time settling into his arms and once again they were face to face. "Okay, but no more funny stuff."  
  
"Well the simple answer is that I wanted you to be kissing me at midnight instead of Ian." He grinned in a self conscious manner.  
  
"And what's the complicated answer?" she whispered.  
  
"This has been a hell of a year, Mac. A lot of things have changed and some things may never be the same, but one thing has been constant-and that's the way I feel about you."  
  
"Harm-"  
  
"Let me finish, okay? I was so mad after Paraguay that I wanted to forget I ever knew you, but I couldn't. Do you know how many nights I spent dreaming of you while I was off in some God forsaken country? And I vowed that if I ever had you back in my life I would be happy to settle for friendship and not push for more. But I can't do it, not when I have to be around you every day. So I'm asking you to consider giving us a chance. You can't deny this 'thing' between us anymore, and I'm not afraid to call it what it is. I love you, Mac."  
  
"I'm an idiot." She looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Does that help or hurt my chances?" He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.  
  
"You love me?" Her lower lip quivered and her eyes were bright with unshed tears.  
  
He nodded still not sure of what she was feeling.  
  
"And you loved me in Paraguay?" She had tears running down her cheeks now.  
  
He nodded again not seeing the need to hide it from her any longer. "I should have told you then."  
  
"Do you know how long I've been in love with you?" Her voice was squeaky from trying not to cry.  
  
"No, but I rented the honeymoon suite for the whole night instead of by the hour-it's a cheaper rate-so we'll have plenty of time to talk about it. I bet it was since the first time you saw me, wasn't it?" His heart was about to bust apart with fresh hope and open ended love.  
  
Mac ignored him and asked, "What kind of honeymoon only takes a couple of hours?"  
  
"Not ours. I can tell you that. Not that I am pressuring you into marrying me or anything. I'm just saying if we ever do have a honeymoon, I'll spring for the whole night again." He was babbling and she stopped him with a finger to his lips.  
  
"It's almost midnight. Only thirty seconds, Harm."  
  
"You know they say that whatever you're doing at midnight on New Year's Eve then that's what you'll be doing for the rest of the year." He pulled her up against him and raked his fingers gently through her hair.  
  
"Twenty seconds."  
  
"So I guess that means we'll be spending lots of time in no tell motels this year." He tangled his legs with hers and tried to erase any space that separated them.  
  
"Ten seconds."  
  
"I love you, Mac." His mouth hovered impatiently above hers.  
  
"I love you, too, Harm. Five, four, three, two, on-"  
  
RING, RING.RING RING  
  
"What the he-" Harm cursed and they both jumped apart when the pink princess phone on the night stand started ringing.  
  
"You better answer it. This place might be on fire." Mac sat up and listened as Harm grabbed the phone off the cradle.  
  
"This better be good-oh hi Molly. Oh, I see. Yes well, Happy New Year's to you too. No you didn't interrupt anything. You were right though. Yes. Thanks for the warning. Yes. She's pretty wild. Yes well, same to you. Goodbye."  
  
He hung up the phone and settled back down on the bed and pulled Mac back down with him. "Now where were we?" He tried to kiss her but she held him back.  
  
"Never mind where we were. What was that?"  
  
"Oh, that was Molly, the desk clerk. She said since they can't afford fireworks, and they try to discourage the clientele from shooting their guns, she just calls all the rooms at midnight as a sort of celebration bonus. She said it makes her all teary eyed to hear the phones ringing in the rooms all at the same time."  
  
They settled back into their side by side, face to face position.  
  
"That's either the sweetest thing or the most pathetic thing I've ever heard." Mac traced his eyebrow with her fingertip.  
  
"She said the regulars know not to answer, and they just enjoy letting it ring in the New Year."  
  
"I guess we'll know next year not to answer." She loosened his necktie and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
Harm grinned. "I'm going to write it on my calendar. Date with Mac at the Shangri-la Lodge. Try saying that ten times fast. Shangri-la Lodge, Shangri-la Lodge-"  
  
"Are you ever going to kiss me?" Her eyes were wide with longing. Her lips were wet and tempting and his mouth crashed down on hers before she even finished asking the question. He swallowed her in his arms and was knocked off balance by the desire that surged through him. She may have been pinned beneath him, but he was entirely at her mercy.  
  
The night was all theirs, the new year beckoned, and a shared lifetime was a whispered promise in the dark.  
  
So he let go.  
  
He laid down his heart, carried away the prize, and landed on his feet.  
  
The End 


End file.
